Winter's Lovers
by Elladia1
Summary: It is short story about how love can kill and ressurect. Main characters are my favourite. I'm awful at summaries. But I hope you would like this. Please review.


White snowflakes swirling, fell on his head and merged with the hair. Fourth hour, he stood in the cold. And frankly was envious of his friends, the younger generals. They were revived with all the memories, to beg forgiveness from the Endymion and Serenity, went to their brides. Hot Rei, a couple of times, hit Jadeite, than immediately dragged him to her temple. Makoto just hugged Nephrite. But Venus has shown her character.

- Get out of my life, anywhere, traitor.

- Why?

- You betrayed my love, you traded me for Zoicite.

- We had nothing.

- And Beryl was nothing!

- I have with anyone else nothing.

- And with a Bandanna?

- And with it, too.

I must say, Zoicite has his luck, Ami has always been good, but never gullible. She believed us. And I was five o'clock waiting for this intolerable girl to talk. Sailor Venus, I mean.

- You here again? – shouted Minako.

- And do not leave here until we find out the situation.

- We have nothing to say.

- And I think that it is not.

- Quite so, Kun, if you left a shred of dignity, leave.

- Minako, you know that I am stubborn.

- And also, ambitious, narcissistic, excessively proud, to continue?

- You are no better, stubborn, selfish conceited girl.

- Kunzite that which was then passed, I do not want to have anything to do with thee, - weary said Minako.

- But why - I continued to pry.

- Why, look - and she sang:

_You are__ a tender and vulnerable_

_While hiding it even from yourself._

_The hair is not visible white frost_

_And no tears in your__ eyes - the rain drops._

_Cool its obstinacy_

_Do you often put on a show._

_And I have no slightest chance_

_To understand .you in any way _

_You're the enemy of my soul and heart._

_You are a sweet dreams that turned into a pain _

_You are the snow that hides the ground,_

_So that it__ has not experienced pain from the cold._

_Resolute, cunning, cautious._

_Narcisstics__, tough and taciturn._

_Prudent and careful only if_

_That benefit __ for you._

_I'm not ever understand,_

_I'm tired of fighting with you._

_Do not you ever been stronger than me_

_I prefer to just succumb._

_My tricks you are not seeing_

_You flew here, right now_

_You, I hate to hear_

_For what in my life you were ..._

When the song ends, she was gone. And left me alone, to ponder ...

I clearly understood that this girl should be returned to me, but how? How can I return her? I have no answer to this question, only she knows it.

_Vicious circle_

_I was enchanted._

_I want to love only her_

_Might hurt more Keyword:_

_Our love does not resurrect._

_The secret is simple the goddess knows_

_A general does not understand_

_Kissing greedy lips_

_Ourselves we have to give._

_In the glow of love, burning just_

_I melt like snow in the sun_

_Pull yourself together, my dear, I am not a demon_

_I'm just a lonely person._

That's it. Over, this spell I will slay myself. Largely, ice-lord, and no one ever needed was not. Maybe once upon a time a little Endymion and Zoicite. But they've grown. And now, even the keeper of love abandoned me. Many people say that I am indifferent. Simply, I do not want anyone to get into the soul and pester their problems. Heavier than all that death, I chose a disgrace. Although only me has this, as in the opera The Snow Maiden by Rimsky-Korsakov. Not from the sun girl has died, not from it, from the love melted. What is surprising whim of fate - to die from lack of love from the goddess of love.

Minako looked out the window to the street, there under the lantern slowly shrank figure ice Gen. Sang a blizzard, though mourned him, and the snowflakes fell on his shoulders, wrapping a burial shroud. She has always understood him, even if pretended not to understand. You can not run away from yourself, so someone who, as her guardian of the higher senses, it was clear that the heart of Gen. living and loving. That deep down, that is very rarely opened, Kunzite not mind hooliganism and have fun. That he is to whom you can rely on, and someone with whom to sit comfortably in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate, in a warm Scottish plaid. Leaning on a waist out of the window, she read Counterspell:

Since you can not silence me

The life I can say nothing

With you I can easily communicate

In the hands of a strictly keep

With you nothing compares

Do you think someone compares to you

The most famous artist

It is not as icy as you

While she ran down the stairs, into wearing nothing other than dress, there is a thin brain hammer pounded the thought: "If only I have time." Managed, a sigh of relief escaped from the girl's chest.

- In time, - she whispered, hugging Kunzite. , I'm so stupid, I do not understand anything in life, but one thing I know for sure, If there are no you then there is no me.

Kunzite smiled through force, part of the vital energy was still away from him, and said:

- How is it simple and as difficult as it is stupid and clever, as fantastic and trivial to be loved and to love. We do not always have the patience to listen to the man. But give a piece of warmth can each. Mina, you're my teacher, how do I change, to become worthy of you, teach me how I can love you and do not offend.

- Be yourself, Kun, stay the way you are, because you are you and you are unique.

- Yet?

_- On your question_

_You know the answer yourself._

_And I tell you there is not helper_

_Praise be to God and Heaven_

_For what we all ended well._

_Love, but what is it?_

_Only the thread of Ariadne,_

_Because of that you'll be a hero_

_If your__heart is given to love._


End file.
